Blood Parade
by theofficialRocKerPanDie
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : New begining..

Ayamai's pov.

I was at school sitting at my desk talking with my friend sayomi. "Hey sayomi, Is there something diffrent about me?" I asked. She shook her head, "No is there suppose to be?"

"I dont know...I feel diffrent..." Ever since a week ago.. Ive been seeing things,things that arent there.. I dont know what they are, Angels maybe? I doubt it. But it feels like theyre watching me, like theyre waiting for me to notice they're there. Ive been trying to ignore it up until now.

The bell rung for lunch and i was going to eat on the roof like i always do. As i was walking down the hallway, i felt as if someone or something was following me.i started waking faster, and soon as i turned the corner i darted upstairs. right when i opened the door i bumped into something hard causing me to fall down. "What the hell was that, a wall? I looked up and saw shinji Madoka. Shinji was one of the most popular guys at the high school ,only because of looks though.

"Thanks for the compliment Ayamai but im not that buff" He smirked.

"-_-' O h please dont flatter yourself.. What the hell are u doing up here anyways? Hiding from your group of fans?" He rubbed the back of his head and smiled."Um well kinda, you dont mind.. Do you?"

I sighed. " Fine.. "

We both sat on the roof eating our lunch. " I love to come up here and think. I also like the shade, feels nice." Shinji said to break the silence. I nodded in agreement. He kept going on about his fans and school, but i wasn't listening, all i could pay attention to was the presence i felt. the pair of eyes staring at us. Shinji suddenly whispered" You can fell it to, cant you ayamai?" i looked at him with wide eyes. He had a serious face then He grabbed my hand tightly. " Listen to me Ayamai Kuchki, I didnt come here to hide from girls, i came to warn you. These things that watch you from a far... It will only get worse. They will start to attack you and i dont want any harm to come to you." He handed me a card that said"D.S.S 000-555-6666" On it. " Call this number when you want to learn how to get rid of i suggest you go straight home after school... Its not safe to stay out after dark.." I nodded my head and got up slowly and ran back to my class that i was now late for.

As i was in class i looked out the window. I wondered about what shinji madoka told me, What does he mean? I looked at the card still in my hand covered in my sweat. D.S.S...what was the D.S.S? On the back it just had an address.I decide i would go there after school

AFTER SCHOOL

I got on my bike and pedaled as fast as i could . I started to notice shadows appear behind trees and bushes. when i looked in front of me i saw a little girl sitting in the middle of the road,hugging her knees tightly ,crying. I got off my bike and ran up to her." Hey little girl you shouldnt be out her, Its too dangerous. I tapped her shoulder. She suddenly stopped crying. "You shouldnt be out here, the sun is already going down and i really dont wanna see ya get hurt miss. You seem nice and all..."

I slowy stood up, " What do you mean?" As she looked up her face was bloody and stitched up as if she was forced to smile, He eyes were also stitched open and her tears were blood... "AAAAHHHH!" she got up and it seemed like she coule move faster than any human being because i couldnt out run her at all." Just be still and die dammit." She said.

Just then a sword pierced her threw the back of her chest. I looked up and it was shinji. He was wearing a long black kimono and his skin was so pale..Then i noticed, His eyes were red as blood and he had..Fangs?! He then grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his sholder.

"Hey what the hell shinji! Put me down now!", I kicked and scream.

"I suggest you pipe down and stay quiet unless you want to die. Look around...We're out numbered..." I looked around and saw different people who had the facial features as the little girl. In one step they all surrounded us. ' ayamai...Close your eyes and hold on to me tightly..." Shinji whispered. I did exactly what he said no questions asked.

As shinji was jumping , violently swing his sword I felt one grab me. I yelped. Causing him to curse under his breath. He then fell to the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that he was unconscious. "Shinji please wake up please! You're the only person that can help me." I got on top of him shaking his shoulders, tears rolling down my face. The people who seemed as if they were no longer human started gathering around us even closer . I laid on Shinji's chest and put my arms over my head . " I started to scream as loud as i could. " Please someone help us! Please ! Stay away! " A blue light started to glow all over my body and i grew bigger and in a flash they were all gone.

"Was that me?" I asked

"Yes, it was." I looked down at shinji who was now conscious.

"Shinji, will be okay?" I asked him looking concerned.

"Yes, My wounds are healing..." He started to sit up and i notice how the cuts and bruises he had were disappearing.

"Wh-What are you...?" i stuttered.

"A vampire..." He said with a serious face"And you,You have a special gift..Let me explain every thing." I was sent by the D.S.S along time ago to watch you and gather research about your powers, but since you didn't know you had them at the time, I decided to watch over you and protect you.-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"Hold up, first what is the D.S.S? Second, Were you the one whose been watching me a night this whole time? And third, What powers?!" Shinji removed my hand from his mouth

"The D.S.S stands for 'Demon Slayers' came here to defeat the demons that wander around at night, mostly the Necromaniacs.. They are the ones who are after your powers. Only because you dont know how to use properly yet... that's why i want you to join us.. But its your choice..So, Ayumi...Will you join the D.S.S?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two : What Will you Choose?

Ayumai's POV

I looked at Shinji with my mouth hanging open, This was alot to take in...I really wanted to join the D.S.S for shinji's sake but then i wouldnt be able to go back to my normal life. I was never really normal to begn with. Never knew my parents since they died in a car crash when i was still a baby; Im kind of a loner and I live byself anyways... 'so Ayumai, Which wil you choose..." Shinji said as he grabbed my hand causing me to blush. i-i ...I want to join you and the D.S.S and protect this place from those Necrowhatevers." I grinned.

"Great choice" He said. Then he pulled a red jewel that was attached to his necklace and whispered "We're ready.." Then all of a sudden a circle pattern formed around us that glowed a bright purple. We started to float slowy into the air, and knowing me i started to freak out. "AAH what the hell shinji?!" I yelled waving and kicking my legs around causing me to do backflips and loops. -_- "Would you just chill out! We cant transport to the system with you freaking out like that!" Shinji yelled.

"Well I'm sorry im not use to this supernatural shit!"

We went threw what look like a tunnel of bright colors then all of a suuden i hit the ground. I looked up and saw a group of people standing all around me."umm shinji, just how many people are in the D.S.S?"

"Hundreds...Maybe thousands, all across the world. there are also many people like you who have yet to disocver there powers.." Shinji said as he helped me up. A young woman with short red hair, green eyes and very large boobs approached me and grabbed my hand."Welcome, my name is Kuyoka,I am very glad you decided to join us, We will teach you how to use and control your powers and Even though all members of the D.S.S have powers, we are still normal humanbeings, well most of us.."She glanced at Shinji ans stuck out her tounge.

"So how will I learn to control my powers?" I asked Kuyoka. "Shinji and Mitsuruo will help you" A guy silver hair and blue eyes stepped forward and bowed. " It would be an honor to help you miss kuchki."

"No need to be formal now,just call me Ayamai..Now then, is there anything else i need to know before we get started?" I felt my face turn red all over. "Yes,once you learn to contol and use your powers. You will be assigned a partner and go hunt for Necromaniacs."Kuyoka said sternly. "follow me, I'll show you to youre room: Shinji mumbled. "Room? But what about school? Will we still go?" I asked grabbing his arm."Hey I only went to that damn school to collect research and protect your ass you should be thanking me! And besides thanks to your 'powers' you've riled the Necrmaniacs up..They'll be looking for you so until you learn everything you wont be able to leave without me, understand?" I nodded my head. But hen i wondered about saiyomi. Wouldnt she be lonely? Probably not... She has other friends...

Shinji showed me to my room, well more like a dorm. It was pretty big with bunk beds and bookcases every where. "Why are there two beds in my room?" I asked.

"Well you have a roomate. She's been witht he D.S.S longer than me so you could learn alot form her.." shinji mentioned. Then all of a sudden a tall,slim girl with long blonde hair that went into a braid and green eyes came up to me. "who's this?' she asked Shinji.

"Well this your new roomate,she's new to the D.S.S. Ayamai, meet Natsumi." Natsumi looked me up and down then frowned."Ew,just what we need, another newbie who doesnt know how to control her fucking powers!" She yelled as she stomped into thr room. Shinji put his hand on my shoulder and whispered,"Good luck." Then he scurried off.

I walked into the room and sat on the bottom bunk. "so how long have you been with the D.S.S.?"I asked. She didnt respond, she just sat in the chair reading what looked like a fashion magazine.

"I'm really sorry you have to share a room with me and all, but i think we should try to get along so we can be good friends in the future. Deal?" I stuck out my hand for her to shake. She looked down at it and smirked ." Newbie, I dont want anything to do with a poor and useless girl like you alright?"

I stood up and i felt my anger rise up to my head."Okay but you dont have to bea stuck uo bitch!" i yelled. She looked surprised,she got up and pointed at me," You idiot calm the fuck down,what are you trying to do burn the place to the ground?!" I looked down and saw that my body was in gulfed in blue flames "AAAH what is this?! IM BURNING ! HELP!" I yelled as i collapsed to the ground, the all of a sudden Natsumi slapped me across the face, "Would ya stop screamin' it's gone ok?" I looked at my body once again and the flames were gone,"What...What the hell was that?" I looked down at my hands.

"It's your power..." Mitsuruo said as he entered our grabbed my hand helping me up,"Come now, we must start your training immediatly.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three : The powers that are at rest...

Sidenote: Them mangas where the dude tells the girl not to fall in love with them but they do anyways though.

Mitsuruo's POV

As i was guiding Ayamai to the training room i saw that she was nervous. "Um miss Kuchki, How do you like it at the D.S.S so so far?" I asked.

"Well my room mate is a complete bitch, but other than that this place seems really nice ^-^"

"Natsumi can be very stubborn at first but many of the young girls like you here look up to her..."

"Mitsuruo...What's you power?"Ayamai whispered.

"Well Miss Kuchki, my powers are kind of similar to yours ,but i also have the power to read minds and control people just by one glance...You see my power, its called 'the devil's eye'.." I turned around and showed her my right eye. I turned bright putple with a star in the middle."You see Miss Kuchki, when i was born my parents abandoned me because of my silver hair..and because i had a purple flame a round me ,but i didnt burn. They say its the curse of the devil..So my gandmother raised me until she passed..."

"Are you saying i have some of the devils curese in me?" She asked lookin concered.

"I'm not sure but, i highly doubt it.."

"Mitsuruo, im sorry for asking so many question s but how come you dont have a sword like shinji?"

"Hahaha, unlike Shinji, i'm a real man. I only do hand to hand combat..Oh we're here. Finally huh?" I smiled causing her to blush.

AYAMAI'S POV

When we enterd the large training room, There were tons of people inside training with thier amazing unique powers. " Would you like to make a friend or two? Go ahead and choose miss Kuchki, I will intoduce you to them"

I look around the room searching for someone and two people, a boy and a girl who both had silver hair stuck out to me. They we holding hands when all of a sudden thousands of what looked like threads came out of them. I pointed at them " Them. Introduce me please? I asked mitsuruo. "As you wish miss kuchki.." i followed behind Mitsuruo as we walked toward the two. "Kira(girl), Hiro(boy)... this is Ayamai. She new to the D.S.S."

I bowed,"Please take care of me."

"No need to be formal, we're all family here." Kira said.

"um thanks, so can i ask what are your powers?"

"well if you haven't notice Hiro and I are identical twins, and we use are blood as a weapon to fight together. Not to brag but we barely have to move a muscle,we concetrate on our fused blood which turns into five thousand strands. Our signature move is the bloody needle were we turn every strand into a tiny needle aiming it at our enemy..." Kira explained.

"Wow thats amazing^-^"

"Well i hope you do okay with your trainin', good luck Ayamai" Kira said as she hugged me.

Mitsuruo then lead me to a tiny room with noone a lot books and candles.

"looks like a room for a witch -_-" i complained. Mitsuruo laughed,No miss Kuchki this is a sound proof foom where you will study and learn ."

"Well alright , let's start." He clossed the door behind us and we went to the middle of the room and sat grabbed both of my hands,"Now Ayamai, close your eyes and slowly breath. Then i want you to concentrate on the first time you use your powers that feeling you had at the time." He said."I don't wanna hurt you though mitsuruo..."

"Don't worry,Our powers are alike thats why i was chosen to be the one who trains you.."

I closed my eyes and went back to when i first realized had powers. All i could see is Shinji's face and not wanting any harm to come to him... I wanted to protect him but i couldnt... I opened my eyes and saw my whole body starting to turn in to bright blue flames.

"Miss Kuchki, you have a very great ability and for you to use it more carefully we must seal it into a weapon."

"Like a sword?"I asked excited.

"Yes Miss kuchki,Now come and i will take you to the weapontrie room." He grabbed my hand and helped me up"now just relax, ok?" he asked.

"Yea.." I took a deep breath. He held both my hands and then a bright purple light glowed around us as we started to float in the air.

When i opened my eyes we were i a room field with all kind off diffrent weapons,mostly gestured me toward the hundreds of swords.

"Take your time.." He smiled

I slowly walked beside the wall of swords. studing them, looking at every detail. The a Crystal sword with a beautiful diamond inthe middle caught my eye.I pointed to it,"I want that one.."

"ok then,bring it to me." Mitsuruo said. I picked it upmwith ease and brought it to him. He then set the sword on the floor and place my hands on top of it.

"I will now place your powers into this sword and then we will no longer train until the day you need me."

"But Mitsuruo,Who's gonna teach me how to use my sword?" I asked."I am", A voice from behind me said. I turned around and there was shinji with his sword in his hand and a big,evil grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four :

Ayamai's POV

"Get up. Your lesson starts now.." Shinji commanded.

"Wait ,we're fighting with real swords?"

"Don't worry, i'll heal you after we're done."that's not really what i was talking about..I dont know how to activate my powers with my plus its unfair if tis boy versus girl..." I complained. Shinji walked up to me and caressed my cheek,I would never hurt you Ayamai... I felt my whole face turn red. I then pushed his hand off of me,"Y-yea whatever, let's just get this over with."

I stood with both feet apart with my sword raised up.I started to remember what mitsuruo told me...I had to feel as if i wanted to protect shinji.I closed my eyes and took a deep breath...When i opened them my sword was engulfed with bright blue flames.

"Yea,that's what im talkin' it's my turn.." Shinji pointed his sword straight at me and closed his eyes."Now come to me..Satan no utsukushi Buraddo[the blood

of satan] ",He chanted. All of a sudden his skin turn pale and his eyes glowed red,his sword then was black, and fangs appeared on his teeth. I started to shake with terror, it didnt look like the shinji i saw the first time that night...But,i wanted to protect him...from this thing he's become, i shall protect him...from himself.

I lunged towards Shinji expecting to strike him in the shoulder, but instead i felt a sharp pain on my right leg,"Damn that hurt.." I looked behind me and saw shinji standing there waiting for me to get up."Shinji how'd you get so fast?",I asked him.

"It's apart of being a demon vampire Don't worry you'll understand soon enough"He answered in a deep demonic voice. But what did he mean by that? And no time to think when he suddenly jumped in the air. I rolled out the way as soon as his sword crashed into the ground causing it crack. "jeez it seems like he's really trying to kill me." I whispered. I got up and stumbled. the gash in my leg was still causing alot of pain. I grabbed my sword tightly with both hands and breathed, i felt my powers increasing more and my flames growing brighter to the point where my whole body was engulfed in them. I swung my sword in shinji's directions and then a ball of blue flames hit him,sending him flying into the wall. I felt my body get weak...I then collapsed to the ground and fainted.

[In Ayamai's Dream] : Ayamai's pov still

_I was sitting on the swing watching th sun go down...the town was deserted...no D.S.S , no necromaniacs, noone..Just me. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.I gasped "Shinji!?" I turned around expexcing to see him but it wasnt. I was an older looking guy,with dark short brown hair and bright green eyes. He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips.I slapped him on the cheek as i blushed."Who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled_

_"I am your demon..and your soul will soon belong to me, i will consume everything of yours..hahaha" He laughed_

_"Dont mess with me ass whole,Shinji's gonna beat your ass when he finds o-" He wrapped his whole hand around my neck and lifted me off the ground,"If you tell Shinji,Mitsuruo,or anyone at the D.S.S i will kill all of them..you've had the kiss of a demon and so i will know where you are no matter what little girl...One day i will come for you...and you will be mines...remember that.."_

"AAAAHHH...". [end of dream]

"Stay away from me demon!" I yelled as i woke up. and there infront of my eyes were shinji and mitsuruo looking down at me ...Shinji's face , full of relief and worry, Anger and sadness... " I'm sorry" He whispered . He then got up and vanished out of the room."No Shinji,i wasnt talking about you!" I yelled, but i knew he didnt hear me."Ayamai...what did you see?" Mitsuruo asked seriously."Noth-ing Mittsuruo..thanks for healing me though, can you take me to Shinji please, i wanna talk to him."

"Ofcourse miss Kuchki, take my hand.." I took Mitsuruo's hand and we were infront of shinji's door in a second. "If you you need anything else just tell me." Mitsuruo bowed and walked off. I pushed opened shinji's door and saw no one in there,but in the corner of my eye i saw a ladder that went up to the roof. I climed up the ladder and saw Shinji sitting on the edge with a concered look on his face.I went up beside him and sat down."I wasnt talking about you...when i said..that." I said turning my head to him.

"I know who you were talking to..you dont have to say it,heck, you probably cant say it..I just didnt think itd be you,i mean...I was hoping it would be you." He said with much worry in his voice.

"Shinji,please...If you know something about this then tell me now"

"You're part demon like me ..and Mitsuruo...We are the three chosen to hold parts of satan's powers,but at a certain day only one will be chosen,chosen by satan himself. But dont worry that time wont come too soon. Your demon,the one that came to you...he's going try and consume your soul,take over your body and kill the ones you love...I've seen it happen before, and it's happening to me right now."

I grabbed shinji's hand and rest my head on his shoulder,"We'll protect eachother,together from now on ok?" I said smiling

"Yea..together"He said back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five :

Ayumai's POV

I woke up to a tapping on my shoulder and Mitsuruo's voice,"Miss Kuchki wake up, we're late for group training,Miss Kuchki?" i rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Miss kuchiki what happened between you and shinji last night? If you dont mind me asking?"

{Lastnight}:

_"Yea ..together",Shinji said back with a sort of smile but worried expression."I guees i'll go back to my room then,goodnight..." I said getting up,but as soon as i started to stand he grabbed my arm,"No, Stay with me, just for tonight..please." I started to blush,"Okay.." _

_Me and Shinji got up and went back to the room."Here's a shirt you can borrow.."He said as he grabbed a shirt out of the dresser jrore and threw it at me . I went into the bathroom to change and when i came out Shinji was laying on the bed . I walked up to the bed and looked at him."Scoot over so i can have some room -_-" I commanded. He grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him."Shinji i am not sleeping on you now scoot-overr!" I fussed pushing him to the other side of the bed."Okay okay but theres's one thing...", He suddenly wrapped his arm around me ,"goodnight..."he said in a low voice . "Goodnight shinji..."_

_ [End]_

"And that's all that happened.." I said to Mitsuruo. He had an upset expression in his face that concerned me, "Mitsuruo, Is everything going ok?" I asked. "Yes,Miss Kuchki, i'm fine. now i brought you some clothes,hurry and go get changed." He said witha fake smile."I wonder why Shinji didnt wake me up ?" I thought as i got changed.

After i got changed Mitsuruo led me to a big field where ten other peolple including shinji stood all together."Mitsuruo,who are these people?"

"Theyre newbies just like you.." Said Shinji as he walked." Hey,sorry i didnt wake you, you just looked really peaceful" He smiled causing me to blush.I grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side." Now tell me the real reason you were just gonna let me miss my group trainging." I sais with a serious tone and a 'How dare you' look."I want to protect you, your demon could come out anytime it feels like it as long as youre using your power..and i can't let that happen."

"why didnt you tell me this last night?!"

"I got too caught up in the moment and plus, i didnt want you to leave the D.S.S"

"Why would i wanna leave? remember,we're in this together, including Mitsuruo, Maybe we could ask hi-"

"No,He cant know that youre part demon."Shinji said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"But what if I already know?" Mitsuruo said walking up to us," Don't worry...Everything's going to be ok,Promise. Now then, would you like to meet the new D.S.S members?"He walked me up tp the other nine guys,Four girls. "Hello, My name is Mitsuruo and over there is Shinji, Today we will assisting you in your group training." Mitsuruo smiled causing the four girls to romanticly sigh."Now evryone pair up!"

Everyone look around at eachother. We were all probably wondering why he didnt ask to see our powers Mitsuruo worried about me?I walked up to a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes with a slim figure. I stuck out my hand for her to shake and said,"My name is Ayamai Kuchki would you like to be partners?" She took my hand and smiled "Sure , I'm Hiyo Haruna."

"One group at a time you will fight until your oppnent forfits,is uncapable of continuing or ...It can be a fight to the death." Shinji commanded. He glanced over at me as if he was telling me to be careful. I nodded my head."Ayamai, you and Hiyo are first." Mitsuruo said as he came up to us."to summon your sword you say *Whispers in ear*" I nodded my head. Everyone gathered around us as we walked to our seprate sides. "Hiyo,You start!" Shinji commanded.

Hiyo stood with he feet apart and took a deep breath "Now breath, Chikyu no hahanaru shizen.[Mother Nature of the earth] All of a sudden the ground started to rumble, then giant vines with thornes on them came from the ground up to 200 ft high. there was probably up to 500 of them. She smirked,"Come on Ayamai, show us what you got." I wasnt sure what would happen, would i turn into what Shinji was last night..? I look over at Shinji and he mouthed the words'Its okay,promise' so i took a deep breath,"Come,watashi no akumanokisu!"[My demon's Kiss] My body started to be covered in bright blue flames as my sword appeared in my hand."I'm not gonna take your soul just yet but i will let you borrow some of my power.." A demonic voice in my head said. My skin started to turn cold and pale and my hair turned bright silver, It felt as if my strength had increased by a thousand.

As i started to charge towards Hiyo i felt my speed increase as well. From the corner of my sight i saw 3 vines coming my way. I jumped, dogding them and swung my sword cutting them down. All of a sudden a vine wrappred around my leg and slam me into the ground. I started to cough up blood. "Dammit" I said under my breath, I used my sword to cut my self loose. I looked up an saw a tone of vines coming my way. I jumped on each one running towards Hiyo. When i got to her i swung my sword towards her chest causing a big collapsed to the ground clenching her chest,"AAH dammit it hurts! It's burning all over!" She yelled. Mitsuruo ran over to her side and started to heal her. I then started to feel myself get dizzy and lose my balance. As i fell backwards i felt shinji run up and catch me."You're okay, You're ok, I got you Ayamai.." He carried me to the side of the field and layed me down."Is Hiyo okay?", I asked. "She's okay, You did good...But while you were fighting you used your demon powers."

"Will I be okay?"

"As long as you have Mitsuruo and I, You'll be okay..."

After everyone got finished fighting Mitsuruo split us up in to two groups,Me,Hiyo and two other guys on right and the others on the left."This group training was created to decide who would acompany Shinji and I in hunting tonight...Hiyo,Ayamai,Ikuto,and Angus you all will come huting tonight, so go back to your rooms and get ready. And the others, Keep practicing..you need it.

I went back to my room to get dressed for necromaniacs come out exactly when the sun sets. I was nervous but excited at the same time,I was still worried about the demon also..Who know what'll happen this time tonight. The necromaniacs will definately be excited to see me,after all,I have satan's powers...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six : It's Time

Ayamai's pov.

After we got ready we stood outside the D.S.S building."Hiyo and angus will come with me and You take Ayamai and Ikuto"Mitsuruo said to nodded."Take care of Ayamai,if anything happens to her i'l kill you.."Mitsuruo had a serious look on his face.

"Dont worry,I wont.."

As Shinji and i walked beside eachother he sighed."Tired?"I asked. "No, im just worried about tonigh-"

" you mean, worried about me.."

"...Yea.."

"Dont be. Shinji i can take of myself...and when they come for me i'll be ready..."i told him. Then all of a suuden we started to hear footsteps and see shadows behind bushes and trees.

"Theyre here..."Ikuto whispered."everyone get your weapons ready now."Shinji said as we all had our back towards eachother forming a circle. Shinji and I summoned our swords,I kut then pulled out two pistols."Pistols?How the hell did you win with Pistols?Shinji?"-_- i gave shinji my'You have got to be kidding me' look and shook his head."Shinji im going to use my demon powers but i'll be okay, i promise." He nodded his head. It was a full moon and 30 necromaniacs came out from the dark and into themoon light."Are you guys ready?1o each."

"Yes!" Me and Ikuto yelled. The necromainiacs slowly gathered around us and Shinji swung his into one of them,then stabbed another in the chest. As I felt my demon powers increasing , I swung my sword causing flames to go towards five of them,killing them seemed as if Ikuto could handle himself easily,he never missed a shot no matter how fast the necromainiacs were.

During the fight a dark fog started to consume us,and the necromainiacs started to run away."What is this?"Asked Ikuto. Shinji grabbed me and pulled me behind him"Stay close.."He whispered. All of a sudden,in the distance,we saw five could'nt tell who it was cause of the thick fog."Mitsuruo!Is that you?" Shinji response "Ikuto shoot.."He commaded. Ikuto pointed both of his pistols out and shot eight times. But they didn't minutes pasted and the fog cleared was two felmales and three one of the Male figures started to slowly walk up to us,I realized who he was.

I held on to Shinji's clothes tightly and buried my face into his back as I trembled with fear."Shinji...it's him...he's the one"I cried. "The one who?"Shiinji asked."The demon from my dreams..."

There the demon stood two feet away from shinji and gestured his hand out to me,"It is time...Come Ayamai Kuchki.

[Sorry about the short chapter but it's like 5:00am and i can't think]


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven :

**Ayamai's POV:**

"This must be another dream,It has to be...",I said to myself.

"Oh no Miss Kuchki, this is no dream..This is true reality name is Ryo Nakamura,Your demon...Your true self...I am a part of you, and i have come for you..You shall be mine...Now come..-"

"Ayamai's not going anywhere with you!" Shinji laughed."She has to sooner or later, Ayamai is apart of me and you and the D.S.S can do nothing about 's face it, Me and you both know she doesnt belong there. I need her.." "And just what do you need me for?!" I yelled. "To become the next Satan, To gain all of his powers and be the strongest demon alive!and to do that i need you Ayamai..I'll even share that power with you..** "**

Then all of a sudden Ikuto pointed his gun toward Ryo and fired three times. Ryo caught all three bullets in his hand,he then walked up to Ikuto and wrapped his hand around his neck choking him."Let go of him!" I yelled. He squeezed harder and harder and then Ryo's body started to glow with Bright blue my sword appeared in his hand."please,please don't..." I said to myself as i collapsed to my knees. Ryo took my sword and pierced it right through Ikuto's chest and then he tossed him off to the side of the road.

Just then we heard Mitsuruo and the others running towards us."Mitsuruo take Ikuto and Ayamai away from here now!" Shinji yelled.

"I'm not gonna leave you!" I yelled. Shinji then squat down and hugged me."When i get back I have something i want to tell you.. ok.?" He started to roll down from my eyes,"You better not die,you dumb ass.." Mitsuruo then carried me away as the others grabbed Ikuto.

**Shinji's POV:**

As Mitsuruo carried Ayamai away, I summoned my sword and pointed it at him."A duel huh?Let's make a deal, winner gets Ayamai?" Ryo said.

"You leave Ayamai out of this!" "Half Demon,Half vampire...this should be interesting." He smiled as he summoned Ayamai's sword. "You must have forgotten i'm Ayamai's power, i am what makes her stronger..." His whole body engulfed in flames as he came charging towards sword clashed and he whipped his body around kicking me in the stomach,which sent me flying to the ground."Why dont you use the blood of satan?That's your only chance of beating me." I slowly stood up and Focused on my Demonic powers. I felt satan's blood flowing through out my veins and my power increasing."When i kill you that power will be mines..." I ran and swung my sword at him repeatedly,he dodged it each one hand he used his sword and he stabbed me in the right shoulder. I hissed as i grabbed my wound tightly. "Looks like you can't fight anymore...I think this is the part where i kill you.."Ryo smiled. He to his sword and quicky pierced threw my chest causing me to cough up blood and collapse.

**Ayamai's POV:**

Mitsuruo,the other members and I were running back to the D.S.S building while carrying Ikuto."Mitsuruo! Something's wrong I can feel it! You have to go back and help Shinji."

"Shinji can take care of himself! Right now i need to protect yo-"

"Stop worrying about me,I can fight for myself and if you really wanted to protect me you'd go get Shinji and bring him back,alive.."

"Okay...I will",Mitsuruo said as he then transported himself to go get Shinji.

When we got back to the D.S.S Kuyoka and some other people came an d took Ikuto away. She then put her hand on my shoulder,"You must be tired,You should go and get some rest.." I nodded my head. I walked into my room and saw that Nastsumi wasnt there. A sigh of relief as i laid on to my bed."You better be okay Shinji..." I whispered to myself as i drifted off into a deep sleep...

**[Ayamai's Dream]:**

_I was sitting in my classroom with Saiyomi beside me. "Saiyomi,Iv'e missed you so much! You won't believe what ive gone through,we should hangout afterschool tod-" _

_"Why would i wanna hang out with a demon? You Freak." She frowned._

_"Saiyomi,we're best friends...How could you even say that?"_

_"You dont belong here or the D.S.S,Why don't you die already?" She said as she got up and left the room. Then all of a sudden I heard her scream ."Saiyomi!",I yelled as i ran out the room , but saw noone in the dark ,long hallway...I sat down on the floor hugging my knees and decided to let the tears flow,with all the pain and fear that was stored up inside."aww,poor Ayamai,such a shame..." I looked up and saw Ryo with a smirk on his face."Ugh, I getting sick and tired of you ,can't you just stay out of my damn head?" He laughed." Can't help it...Your'e so interesting..everything that goes on in your head..But the main reason i came is so i could talk to you...I have a proposal.." I sighed,"That is...?" "Since my other four couldnt find you,I'll give you three days with your precious D.S.S, but on the third day i'll have someone to come and pick you up and bring you to me.."_

_"If i decide not to go?"I asked. He slowly walked up to me and squatted down beside me."Well i guess i'll just have to start killing people...but hopefully, it wont come to that...When you leave, you can't let Shinji or anyone know where you're going ..."_

**[end]**

I woke up and look at my clock..11:00am"Fuck.." I said under my breath."I wonder if shinji's here.. Natsumi you up there?" i called to the top bunk. No response.I got up and went out the door to look for mitsuruo. After a few mintues of looking I found him in training room reading some new Healing books."Mitsuruo,Where's Shinji ? Please tell me he's okay?",I asked in a panic."Miss Kuchki he-"

"Did you even go get him?"

"-Hey im right here!" I heard Shinji say. I turned around and saw him wrapped up in all kinds of bandages.I ran up to him and embraced him,"I thought you were dead for a second.."I said with tears in my eyes."Do you think im that weak? Come with me, we need to talk.." I followed him into his room up to the roof. "I know, I wont be able to protect you forever. But, you know how i'm half vampire half demon...?" I nodded my head,"Yea but, You never really show your fangs around me and i've never seen you drink a human.."

"Well that's because that first night when you saw me,you seemed terrified and I didnt want to make you feel that way anymore...Half Demon,half vampires..they have great power,espicially if it's satan's power..We're able to walk around in the sunlight and even control our hunger for up to three days. If I were to turn someone into a vampire,id's have to spend eternity with them.."He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly."Ayamai,I want to be with 'you' for eternity,but only if you want to..." He said in a low voice. I was in complete ?A vampire/Demon?It's not like I dont Shinji..I like him alot,I practically ...love him. "...Yes..." I whispered."Let us be together... forever..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight :

Shinji's POV

It was seven at night as Ayamai and i laid on my bed."So how does this work?"She asked."Well You'll have to drink half of my blood and i'll drink half of your both sat up as i made my fangs stick out."Can i touch em'?"She asked excitedly."Go ahead."She laughed as she poked my teeth.I then lifted up my wrist and bit it,causing a trail of blood to trickle down the grabbed my wrist and started to drink.

After about ten minutes i then pulled my wrist away."It'll only hurt for a second promise,alright?"I told her,She I got closer to her neck she wrapped her arms around i stuck my fangs in her she blood tasted sweet,like honey,it was intoxicating.I stuck my teeth in deeper drink more and more,I heard a tiny moan escape from her i was done I laid her down gently."Now You probably will get real tired soon,and when you fall asleep,you will be sleep for eight hours."Her eyes looked heavy,I could tel it was time."While your asleep the human blood and vampire blood will fight inside of you..and If my vampire blood wins you will successfully become a if your human blood wins,you won't have enough to survive and you'll die."I then barely grabbed my shirt and whispered,"_WhY..didn't you say...that earlier...dumb ass..?" _She then fell asleep..

_[Ayamai's POV]_

_I was a four walled room with mirrors on each wall. I walked up to one of the mirrors and noticed my silver hair red eyes and fangs."Did it work...?" I asked myself. I turned around and saw another...another me?She was me,just without the fangs and the hair."What are you?" I asked."Im what you use to be...A human being..But you don't have to worry,you'll be dead soon summoned my sword and pointed at me ,"Try and kill me ,I'll give you one shot..." I summoned my sword and as soon as I could even move my body towards her,there was a sword sticking out of my chest.I looked up at her and she had a insane smile .I turned around and saw Shinji holding the end of the sword."Shinji,what are doing?"I whispered as I collapsed to the ground and laid there,in a pool of my blood._

_ [End] _

**Ayamai's POV:**

I opened my eyes and slowly got up. I felt dizzy and nauseous..."...Shinji, where'd you go?"He was all i could think about.I went to training room to find him,"Has anyone seen Shinji?" I yelled as i staggered around me looked at me with of a sudden I saw Hiyo run up to me."Ayamai,what happened to you?" She whispered."Shinji..."Was all i could say because I could feel myself getting weaker."Don't worry Ayamai,I'll take you to him." She picked me up and carried me in her arms .we went out to the training field,and saw Shinji training."Shinji It's Ayamai,Something's wrong with her."Hiyo said as she ran up to him."Shinji..." I called out it a low took me from Hiyo's arms and sat me down on the ground."Ayamai,You need drink Hiyo's blood do you understand?"Shinji explained to me.

"I can't believe im doing this..."Hiyo said as she stuck out her wrist. I couldn't smell anything,weren't vampires able to smell blood? I sunk my fangs into Hiyo's wrist and started to drink. It wasn't what I expected...It was sweet.

The more of Hiyo's blood i drank the more i felt my strength increase."Okay Ayamai,that's enough...",Shinji I couldn't stop,It's like a drug you immediately get addicted to...Hiyo then jerked her wrist from my mouth,which caused blood to spill from the gashes i left from my fangs."I'm so sorry Hiyo I couldn't control myself",I tried to apologize,but it seemed as if Hiyo didn't got up and walked back inside."Shinji,why weren't you with me,when i woke up?" I asked him."Sorry I lost track of time.." I sat up and gave him a serious look."That was horrible ,tell me the truth." I gave a sigh of defeat."I was training cause i have to go out for an important mission in a few hours...and I wont be back until tomorrow.." He confessed. I was too pissed off to even care, He was going on a mission right after he just turned me into a blood sucking demon? I mean, isn't there rules i'm suppose to learn,like off of twilight and stuff?And I can't forget I have to leave at 12 tonight...

"well..instead off training can we sit here and talk for a few minutes...?"i asked.  
"Sure..."

"Shinji,what's your favorite thing about the D.S.S?"

"My favorite thing huh? Well, i guess that would be..protecting you."He smiled.

i blushed,"Oh really? I guess that's good/-\ ..."

"What about you Ayamai? Since you been here what do you like about it the most?"

"I like that I get to be with you,and Mitsuruo and how I get to learn more about myself,Bad or good..." I look over at Shinji and he had an upset look covering his face.I was pretty sure that he felt bad for me because of all the negative things that have been going on..."What's wrong?" I asked him."...What do you think about Mitsuruo..?" -_- Really that's what he's worried about? "Shinji,i think of Mitsuruo as a older brother,who teaches and takes care of me."

"That's good...What do you think of me then?" He asked,which was pretty obvious since i agreed to spend eternity with him."I u-um, I really..love you...Shinji and I-" Shinji cut me off by grabbing arm and pulling me into a kiss."You're so cute when you blush..I have to leave now but i promise i'll spend time with you as soon as I get back." He gave me a peck on the cheek and went to meet with Mitsuruo.

I decided to go back to my room and pack my clothes and prepare to write a letter to Mitsuruo and Shinji.I was terrified as hell to go with thid demon but, I would give my life to protect the people i care I gathered my stuff I started to wonder about my parents.I wonder who I got my brave side from,my mother probably ...When my parents had died,and I was alone,only thing i could remember was their names...Miyuki and Masaki.I can't remember who raised me.i thought that was I was meant to forget or maybe I wasn't trying hard enough to remember. All i know is,one day I'll get answers that i'm looking for.

I laid on my bed and thought about all the good times i've at the D.S.S.I looked over at the time,"It's still early..." I decided to take a nap and wake up later on tonight.

[5 hours later..](Sorry no cool dreams)

I heard the door to my room open and footsteps coming towards me,but i just ignored it thinking it was Hiyo or one of the other members sent to check up on me by Shinji."Ayamai wake up,now." I opened my eyes and saw Natsumi hovering above me."Natsumi,where have you been?" I asked. "I'll tell you later,right now,shinji's in trouble and i need you to come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way outside the D.S.S building,where black car was parked outside."Get in please!"She pushed me into the car and slammed the door. "Natsumi what is this!? Where's Shinji?"! I yelled.I don't think she could hear me, all i saw was tears starting to form in her eyes and her mouthing the words"I'm sorry.." "Driver,where are we going?"I asked him."Sorry ,but Ryo has decided for you to come early than expected miss kuchki.." I couldn't speak...I didn't even get to say goodbye to anybody else...

But from here on out I belonged to Ryo Nakumara...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

Ayamai's POV

I had been sitting in the car for almost hour wondering what was going to happen to me,until it came to a sudden stop in front of this dark mansion with Ryo and two maids beside him standing in the door to the car unlock,which i guessed was my signal to get out.I got out of the car a marched right up to Ryo,"You said midnight,This wasn't apart of the deal."

"I apologize miss Kuchki,but I was getting pretty lonely in this big mansion all by myself.. .Show Miss Kuchki to her room and Give her some new clothes."He commanded to the to maids. They both nodded thier heads,"Come this way please miss kuchki." I followed them threw the large hallways and up what seemed to be 50 we finally made it to my room Rin,Who had bright red hair pushed the door open to reveal a pastel colored,vintage dream room any teenage girl would kill to have."Wow,it's beautiful.." I said as i examined all the patterns and details in the room."Here are your clothes,would you ike us to wait outside while you change?" She asked as she set my New clothes on the bed. "Um yes please." They then nodded their heads and left me in the room to mt bed laid a patel pink,long sleeved dress that barely reached my knees.[_dress in profile]_.It was cute,but what was he trying to do suck up to me?I put on the dress and look at myself in the mirror."Stay strong no matter what.." I told myself. I then called to Rin and yoi."Very lovely miss Kuchki,Now come." We then walked back to the main hall where Ryo sat on a very large,old fashioned couch."Come,sit.."Ryo said patting the spot next to him.I sat down beside him feeling nervous."I see Shinji has ruined your precious blood,turning you into a vampire..I'll deal with him lat-"

"It wasn't Shinji,It was my choice...My choice to choose this.."

"Oh really.. Ayamai,you've probably been wondering what my intentions are,with you're powers...I have information you want,about your parents,everything want to know I to give you that information,I need Shinji's demonic power from his blood,and you're the only person who can get-"

"I won't! I won't kill Shinji,I love him and I won't hurt him.."

"i thought you might say that... ,grab her." Rin and Yoi suddenly grabbed my arms holding me down."Let go of me you bastard!" I yelled. He snapped his fingers which caused one of his servants to come over bringing him an injection needle.I was afraid,I couldn't keep putting up an act of bravery."Now miss kuchki,this won't hurt,it's just gonna put you to sleep.." Ryo then poked the needle in my neck and injected the fluid into me. I feel my body go numb as I fell asleep.

[30 _minutes later]_

I woke up with my legs and arms chained up to the bed.I wasn't surprised,he doesn't want me to escape...Ryo came in and sat beside the bed."I'll tell you the truth, about Miyuki and Masaki Kuchki...Your father...Masaki,he was a very powerful demon,everyone called him the Demon never gave mercy to anyone and never hesitated to kill. Your mother Miyuki,was very beautiful. She was apart of the D.S.S loved what she did,killing demons was her passion,until she met fell in love with each other which was a problem since they were suppose to be no longer wanted to kill demons, she wanted humans and demon to get along. That's how Shinji and Mitsuruo came,along with and Miyuki then had there first demon,half human,It was sure that he would take over for his father one years later that had a young daughter..Ayamai Kuchki,Miyuki was overjoyed that she had a daughter but Masaki wouldn't accept it. He wanted to kill his daughter,but no one knew Miyuki was asleep, He grabbed their daughter and ran off,he was going to throw her in the river. Miyuki then found him and stabbed him in the chest with her sword. She then told the son to take care of his younger sister and protect her from the next day ,she was no where to be found..."

"He tried to..kill me? Why can't i remember...?"

"Because I got rid of your memories...to protect you..Ayamai, I am you older brother..."

[please Rate & Review]


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ayamai's POV

It's been a week since Ryo told me he was my brother...

_Flashback]_

_"Ayamai,i am your older brother.."_

_"What...You're joking right? It can't be..."Tears started to roll down my face.. He unchained my legs and arms ."I've been watching over you protecting you from all the dangerous things..Even Shinji, He wants your blood for more power he wants-"_

_"Shinji wouldn't hurt me! I don't believe you!"_

_"I'm sorry I've been lying to you,but it was just to protect you i promise...and if you don't want to believe me then take this ,and you are free to leave..." Ryo handed me a picture. It was little boy that looked like Ryo with a little baby girl in his was also a woman and a man behind them. She had long black her and bright blue eyes like mine,and he had short brought hair and green eyes."This is...my family..."_

_ "You can keep it if you want, but please don't leave me .I promised our mother I would keep you safe..."Ryo said . I stood up and went over to hug him."Thank you ,brother ...for taking care of me.."_

_ [End of flashback]_

Ever since then,I've learned more about my mother.I was just like her in all kinds of ways...Ryo has helped me with my powers and taught me even more.I still worry about Shinji once and a while but then i tell myself to forget about the past...

Shinji's POV

It's been a week since Ayamai went missing. I miss her every second of the day. All that was left in her room was her bag that was full of clothes...I finally decide to put her stuff back up just in case she came back when I opened up the The bag there was a piece of paper folded up.

_**Shinji,**_

_** I'm sorry to say this but I am leaving the D.S.S...for good. I wont tell you where i'm going and i wont leave with any number just this the first day i joined the D.S.S It's like i found my true family everyone around me took care of me,especially were my first love and I hop we can meet again one day..You're probably upset right now,but you know i'd do anything to protect you ,mitsuruo and everyone else at the D.S.S.**_

"I can't believe she left, and why...After i'd just..."I punch the wall causing a big hole to form.I shoved the letter into my pocket and ran to get Mitsuruo.

"Mirsuruo! It's Ayamai!She left a letter!" I yelled out of breath. "Where did you find this?"He asked."Her room in her bag."

"And why didn't you find this earlier..?"

"Would you just read it and find out where she went!?"He read over the letter and then gave me a concerned look."W-what is it?" I asked."In the letter she said she'd do anything to protect us..." Mitsuruo explained.

"Yea so what does that mean?"

"..She's with that damn demon, Ryo.."

[_Another Short chapter ,but if you wanna see some of what the characters look like then look in my profile.]_


	11. Chapter 11

[_If you're confused about the story so far then private message me and i'll try to explain if you understand everything so far and you're enjoying it then thanx ]_

Shinji's POV

After we came up with the conclusion that Ryo had threaten Ayamai in some sort of way to get her,we've had everyone apart of the D.S.S search for foot,Air,technology,any kind of way who was apart of Mitsuruo's squad ran up to me saying he had great news."If it's not about Ayamai,i don't wanna hear it." I lectured."But sir,it is!She up in the far North!The dark mansion up towards the moutains."

"Tell this news to Mituruo and tell him to meet me immediatly." Angus nodded his head and ran to get Mitsuruo.

Ayamai's POV

I sat in my room,looking out the window as Rin brushed my clouds darkened and the air thickened."It looks as thus a storming is coming.",I said."Yes miss Kuchki,it seems as so..." All of sudden there was knock at my door."Sister,may I come in?" Ryo asked.

"Yes,brother."He came inside and sat down on my bed."It's time,Shinji and the other will becoming for you soon.."He explained.

"How do you know?"

"Natsumi's been spying for me...Are you ready, to face the one's that you onced you ready to stand by your brother's side and kill..?"

"...Yes."I got up and changed into my dress and grabbed my sword.I no longer cared for Shinji nor the things we shared are gone...

Shinji's POV

Angus,Hiyo,Mitsuruo,and I had just pulled up to mansion were Ayamai was claimed to gate was wide opened and it seemed...stranded."You sure this is the place?" I aske Mitsuruo."The only house out here..."

All four of us got out of the car and as we were about to walked up to the staircase to main door,there stood Ayamai with her sword in her hand in a short dress."Ayamai!Is that really you?" I yelled. "Yes..Shinji,it is me.A new me."

"Ayamai,you have to come with us now! You have no idea what Ryo is capable of-"Mitsruo explained.

"I know exactly what my '_Brother_'is capable of!"She then jumped from the top of the staircase all the way to the ground.3feet away from me."Ayamai,what has he done to you to you?!" She laughed."My brother has told me the truth and he has opened my eyes to reality,unlike you,the one has lied to me this whole time was you...Shinji Madoka." She sai laying her sword in my all of a sudden she quicky swiped her sword across my chest."AAH. Ayamai stop this!" i yelled she then kicked me to the ground as hard as she could and stood on top of you."You are a liar,I even look up files on you...and guess what? I got all my memories back,from brother. You want to kill me ,You wanted to use my blood!I thought you loved me,but you just dont want Ryo to take father's place...Mitsuruo and you,Y-you created this lie all in my head...Just so you could use me."She started to just carve random cut and gashes in to his back."Ayamai,please stop!"Mitsuruo yelled."Blood is just like honey,sweet and alluring...Your blood and...the information hidden within that blood,I shall seize them from you..Or would you like to beg for life now demon?"She explained.

The Ryo and two women beside him came down stairs." !Go get back up!Angus and Hiyo ran for the car,but didn't make it far. the two women flash stepped right infront of them,blocking the exit."We're terribly sorry,but to leave you mus kill us first."The one with the red commended."That can be arranged, Chikyu no hahanaru shizen!" She yelled causing her vines to come outthe ground.

"Mitsuruo,Shinji,please join me inside the main were we can 's let them have thier fun.."Ryo said. Mitsuruo came and helped me upstairs,inside."Now,How about we end this...You can give what's meant to be mine or we can fight to the death."Ryo said.

"It seems like there's no other choice.."Mitsuruo said as he stepped forwars,"I'll have to end all of this...Now reappear,Akuma no me no noroi[Curse of the Devil's eye]

Hiyo's POV

Angus and I were in the middle of a fight with the two maids,Rin and though Rin only had two knives as her weapon she was was able to pput a few cuts and bruises on me,that's all,but it was diffrent with other girl's powers were identical to the twins,Kira and Hiro, but it was just her so it shouldn't have been too hard. She nerve moved a muscle ,but managed to leave tones of gashes and cuts on Angus' body."Hang in there Angus! Just let me finish this and i'll come help you!" I yelled.I didn't want to see Angus hurt, he was basically my only good friend in the D.S.S.

The more vines i summoned the more exhausted i got."What's an interesting power miss,but I can tell you're getting you like me to get serios and finish you off?" Rin asked."You aren't finishing shit here,that's a promise."Just by pointing my right arm towards her I sent ten 30 foot vines her jumped on top of one and smile,but one thing she didn't know was that my vines had thornes that could reach out to 30 feet on my she started to run towards me i snapped my finger, causing the tiny 1 foot thorn to stretch out to 25 feet and pierce her right threw the started to cough up blood I made it to where the she couldn't move by wrapping another vine around her body."This is one of my special moves i haven't yet used,you're the first...so,feel special. It's very similar to the Ryuketsu no hari[Bloody needle],but i call mine Chimei-tekina toge[Deadly thorn]" Then all of sudden thousands of thorns stretched out from the vine wrapped around her, piercing her into tiny pieces."Now then for you..." As I turned around I saw Angus on the ground covered in his on blood. I ran over and crouched down beside him."Angus! Angus! Dammit don;t you fucking die. We need you,the squad needs you..I need you." I could feel tears trying to escape but i held them slowly reached up to touch my face."Hiyo,you're so 't let anyone see you cry. Don't worry about me, you need to go get help..I've lost too much blood anywa..."His arm fell to ground and it was as though I could feel him leaving this world...

Mitsuruo's POV

As I activated my powers a wall of fire surrounded all four of us."Oh? The Curse of the devil's eye eh? This will be my first time seeing it.."Ryo then summoned his would make it even more difficult for me to fight,since i dont use a charged towards me and swings his sword in my direction.I dodged it by jumping up and coming down with a kick to his shoulder."Your close combat skill are impressive." He complimented. He then drop the sword and started throwing punches,non-stop my way..I dodged each then spun around about to try and kick upwards until I caught it."Out of you,Shinji and me,who do you think is stronger?" I said in a demonic voice.I tightened my grip around his leg until it broke."Let go of hiim!" Ayamai yelled as she ran towards me.I let go of Ryo's leg and swung my fist,punch her in the face,causing her to fly across the room.

"Dammit,you bastard!" She yelled wiping the blood from her nose and mouth.I grabbed Shinji and ran i saw Hiyo fighting one of the maids and Angus laying in a pool of blood behind her."Hiyo let's go!I've handled Ryo and Ayamai!"I yelled.

"Mitsuruo ! Angus,h-he...-"

"Hiyo get in the car! I'll handle her.." I then walked up to the other servant and looked into her eyes, gaining all control of her."Now listen,you're going to go inside and see to Ryo And ?" She nodded her head. We then ran to the car and sped off...

Ayamai's POV

It's been two days since Shinji and the others had tried to 'rescue' me. All i cold think about was the pained look on Shinji's face,and i could tell it wasn't from me physically hurting him, it was cause i betrayed him.I wasn't sure who was right or who was i the wrong.I couldn't get over this Guilty feeling that i'd betrayed the one who loved me.I went into Ryo's room to check on him. His leg was broken,due to Mitsuro's strength."Brother ,how are you feeling?",I asked as i sat on the bed."Better..." he muttered.  
"I was wondering,Do you have any clue where mother is?"  
"...No, no one knew where she ran off to that do you ask...?"  
"I want to know the truth,from my mother because i don't know what to believe in anym-"  
"She's probably dead by now!who knows?!All you need is me!no one else!You will stay by my side no matter what!"  
I got up quickly and stormed out the room."He's lying i know it..." i said to myself.I knew there were secrets hidden in this house,i just had to find it...

[_sorry to end it so plain i didnt know what else to put.][And i dont know what i should do for chapter 12 so review and leave me ideas thanx]_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

{_Yes,i know i havent posted in a while and i apologize ,but i was stuck on what i should do for this chapter so it might be a bit short]_

Ayamai's POV

I search all through out the house,in each room,but i didnt find a single i was coming up to the last room it was a large wooden door that looked a few years old.I tried to open ot but it wouldn't budge."I wonder if Rin has the key to this...",I mutterewd to knew where everything was,and had the key to every door.I went downstairs into the kitchen where i saw her cooking."Rin do you have a key to that large wooden door upstairs?"I asked. "Hmmm...Oh you mean that old one?No,i'm i'm pretty sure Ryo has it somewhere in his room or 'e seen him go in that room plenty of times.."She explained."Thank you.

I then went to Ryo's room and peeked in."He was asleep with his left arm hang off the bed and drool coming from his mouth.I slowly tiptoed to the side of his bed and open his drawer and saw a keychain with about fifteen keys on it.I slowly picked them up trying not to cause alot of noise,then slid them into my pocket. As soon as i was about to turn to leave,Ryo reached out and grabbed my shirt."What are you doing...?" He asked still half asleep."Um..I was seeing if you were awake ,because the food Rin made for you is ready."

"...no..not now.." He mumbled as he rolled onto his side and went back to sleep.I slowly walked out the room and shut his door."Hopefully one of these will unlock the door..."

I went back up stairs to the old wooden first eight keys didnt work,but the ninth one i pushed the door open it revealed a very dim lighted hallway. As i walked down the hallway it started to get brighter and sooned opened up to a large room with ten to twenty file cabnets around the walls with a large, round table in the middle. I couldn't just take my time since Ryo could wake up at any moment and want to see me I started looking through each cabnet trying to find clues. After ten minutes of looking I started to notice he had files on some of the D.S.S. members. I then grabbed a handful of those and sat them on the table. I went back and looked in the "K" section and found tons of folders full of the kuchki's.I also grabbed those and stacked them on top of the others."There's no way i can carry all of this.." I then looked around and found small bag laying in the corner of the room. I grabbed it and stuffed all the folders inside. i then left the room,locking it back and went back to my room.I hid the bag behind my pillowso no one would see it.

As i was going back to my brother's room i saw Rin come out."He decided not to eat lumch and to sleep through the rest of the night,so please do not disturb him.." She said.I decided to go back to my room and lay down. As I was laying in my bed a grabbed the bag from behind the pillow and started to look through it. As i went looked through the folder about the Kuchki's history,There were tons of pictures of my mother and the house and all kinds of I noticed a piece of paper that looked like a could tell it was very old by the edges,and the texture.

_Dear Ryo,_

_You might not understand right now since youre just a little boy ,but I can' t stay here anymore.I have committed a terrible sin and i must must keep your little sister safe no matter when you want to find me or if you need me for any reason i'll be at your father's old house in tailand ,It's behind the saecret temple everyone goes to during the festivile__..._

When i was done reading i realized that i was crying just a little. I put all the folders in my bag and grabbed my sword,but I didnt even know where the house was,or how would get there.. I decided to climb out the window since i knew there would be other butlers and maids towards the front door. Being half vampire made easy since it wouldnt hurt me and plus, I made sure i drinked early. I jumped from the 2nd story window and landed perfectly on my feet. As i walked down the dark road I thought about Shinji."I'm pretty sure they won't forgive me..."I said to my self.30 mintues later i was infront of a very familiar building and before i could even put my hand on the door it opened up all sorts of weapons pointed towards me,with mitsuruo standing in front of me. There was a knot in my throat,i couldn't say anything at all,but then he raised his hand in the air..." ." He commanded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

(_Welp, so far so good? I'm not sure so Rate and review please,i'd appriciate it alot.)_

Ayamai's POV

As I slowly opened my eyes I felt a sharp pain all of my body. I was in my old room that I shared with Natsumi when i was apart of the D.S.S. I heard the door open and saw that it was Mitsuruo."Mitsuruo, i need your help.." I said desperately as i sat up.

"First, let me heal you...lay down please." I slowly laid back down and closed my eyes as he started to heal me.

"Why..Why'd you tell them to shoot me in the first place?"I asked.

"I didn't know what you would do, it's like i dont know 'you' 's like that for everyone here basically."

"...My mother, I'm looking for my mother..."

"..i know.. I went through the stuff in your bag, just to make sure it was safe."

"I understand,but i need your help...You and shinji..and any other help i can get."

"You can ask Shinji yourself ,but i'll have to escort you to his room since you're still seen as a threat..." Mitsuruo explained. He then was done healing me and helped me out of bed.

He then put my hands behind my back and cuffed them. As we walked through the halls no one would make eye contact with me, or even glance over in my we made it to Shinji's room Mitsuruo removed the hand cuffs."Go ahead. I'll be outside waiting if you need anything ...Miss kuchki" He smiled. It was nice to know that i had at least one person on my side,even if that person did have me shot. I entered Shinji's room and saw that he wasn't i there,so I climbed to the room and saw him asleep in the cold air. I slowly walked up beside him and crouched down."..Shinji.." I whispered as i tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and stared with his mouth then sat up quicky and drew his sword."How'd you get in here!?" He yelled.

"Don't worry,I didn't break in or anything. I came to ask for help... I know I betrayed you and i've felt so guilty over the past couple of days and I just wanted to apologize and say sorry..and tell you how much I love you and how i never stopped even when i left." I started to break into tears and sobs. I sat on my knees and put my hands over my face. I didnt want Shinji to see my face and realize how stupid i am.

"Don't you ever..." I looked up and saw tears forming in Shinji's eyes as he came and sat in front of me. "Don't you ever leave me again..." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt so nice to be back in Shinji's was so warm,I didn't want it to end.

"Looks as if you two have reconnected and have forgave each other." Mitsuruo said as he appeared on the roof."Now come, i have a helicopter waiting... it'll take us only 4 hours to get there,the sooner we leave the better." Shinji was dumbfounded and looked confused."Don't worry Shinji i'll explain everything once we get in." I said as i grabbbed his hand and went to the helicopter.

"So Miyuki Kuchki was your mother...and Masaki your father..." That's all Shinji could say after I told him about my parents and everything that's happened."Ayamai, what will you do if your mother isn't there?" Shinji asked."...I'll keep looking until I find her. Even if it cost me my life."There was a long , silent pause."And i'll be right beside you the whole time." Mitsuruo smiled as he grabbed my hand and held on to it. I felt my face turn red all over. I looked over at Sinji who had a look of jealousy and hatred in his face."You should probably get some rest before we get there, i'm pretty sure you're tired after all you've been through..." Mitsuruo suggested.

"...Yea after getting shot at.." Shinji muttered under his breath, but Mitsuruo and I still heard it."Shinji, be nice...Please..", I demanded as I laid my head down on his lap and started to fall asleep...

Shinji's POV[_Yay!]_

After at least 15 minutes Ayamai fell atmosphere then felt uncomfortable between Mitsuruo and I. "What are your feelings for Ayamai..?" I asked breaking the awkward atmosphere." You know i'm not the type of guy, to let his feelings get in the way of his duties.I was born to serve and protect miss Kuchki... Just because I have fallen in love with her doesn't mean i will stop my duties..."Mitsuruo explained. I felt my heart throb,knowing that there's someone else who has the same feelings as me for Ayamai.."Only one of us can be with her... you do know that, right?" I told him.

" Ah yes, but you do know only one of us will live cause I am willing to fight you to the death for her... right.?" Mitsuruo was more powerful than me ,but i know i love Ayamai more...I hated the yamazaki family... Mitsuruo Yamazaki,Usagi Yamazaki,and Chiyo Yamazaki.. I wanted to kill them all...I wanted to expose them for there manipulative ways..."When you tell her, she won't forgive you.." I told him."But i'm not the only one whose hiding secrets am i Shin-chan?"

When we got to Thailand we had the helicopter land close by the temple. I tapped Ayamai on her shoulder waking her up."...Shinji...i'm hungry... my throat burns..." She said sounding like she was out of breath."Oh i see, you haven't had a drink in a while..-"

"If you don't mind Ayamai, you may drink my blood if you like..." Mitsuruo interrupted as he then took off his shirt, causing Ayamai thirst to drive her crazy. "Stripping is uncalled for.." I said under my breath. Ayamai then lunged on to Mitsuruo and pierced his neck with her fangs,taking big gulps of his blood down her throat." Okay Ayamai that's enough." I commanded. She then pushed herself away leaving two puncture holes in Mitsuruo as a tiny trail of blood leaked form it. He then put his shirt back on and grabbed Ayamai's hand. "C'mon Ayamai.. " He said as he helped her out of the helicopter." You've been calling her Ayamai, it's uncalled for.. and it's not apart of your 'duties'." I said as I jumped out of the helicopter,causing Mitsuruo to give me a cold glare." What duties?" Ayamai asked Mitsuruo.

" My duties of being a gentleman." He lied as he kissed her hand, which pissed me off." Alright that's enough!" I yelled as I smack Mitsuruo's hand away from hers. " Ayamai, he's been lieing about his life and who he is!" I said Pointing at Mitsuruo. " Mitsuruo, is this true?" Ayamai asked. Mitsuruo the got on one knee and bowed his heade down. " I am, Mitsuruo Yamazaki, Your butler... your butler who has fallen in love with his master...Please give me your orders..."

[_Rate & review for another chapter . We all knew that Mitsuruo had some feelings for Ayamai from the beginning and now that you think about it, didnt he kinda act like a butler to Ayamai before he confessed?"]_


End file.
